ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
A Star Is Born (film)
| runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = $36–40m | gross = $201.1m }}A Star Is Born is a 2018 American musical romantic drama film produced and directed by Bradley Cooper (in his directorial debut) and written by Cooper, Eric Roth and Will Fetters. A remake of the 1937 film of the same name, it stars Cooper, Lady Gaga, Andrew Dice Clay, Dave Chappelle, and Sam Elliott, and follows a hard-drinking musician (Cooper) who discovers and falls in love with a young singer (Gaga). It marks the fourth remake of the original 1937 film, after the 1954 musical, the 1976 rock musical, and the 2013 Bollywood romance film. A Star Is Born premiered at the 75th Venice International Film Festival on Aug 31, 2018, and was theatrically released in the United States on Oct 5, 2018, by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film has grossed over $201 million worldwide and received critical acclaim, with praise for Cooper's, Gaga's, and Elliott's performances, Cooper's direction, the screenplay, the cinematography, and the music. Cast * Bradley Cooper as Jackson Maine, an established singer-songwriter and alcoholic. He is Ally's mentor and love interest. * Lady Gaga as Ally Campana-Maine, a nightclub singer-songwriter who is discovered by Jackson. * Sam Elliott as Bobby Maine, Jackson's older brother and manager. * Dave Chappelle as George "Noodles" Stone, Jackson's close friend, himself a retired musician. * Andrew Dice Clay as Lorenzo Campana, Ally's father. * Anthony Ramos as Ramon, Ally's friend. * Michael Harney as Wolfie, a limo driver and friend of Lorenzo. * Rafi Gavron as Rez Gavron, a music producer and Ally's manager. ;Additionally cast * Rebecca Field as Gail. * Shangela as the drag bar emcee. * Willam Belli as drag queen Emerald. * Greg Grunberg as Jackson's driver Phil. * Ron Rifkin as Carl. * Lukas Nelson & Promise of the Real as Jackson's band. * Luenell as a cashier. * Marlon Williams, Brandi Carlile, Halsey, Alec Baldwin, and Don Roy King cameo as themselves. Plot Seasoned musician Jackson Maine (Bradley Cooper) discovers-and falls in love with-struggling artist Ally (Gaga). She has just about given up on her dream to make it big as a singer - until Jack coaxes her into the spotlight. But even as Ally's career takes off, the personal side of their relationship is breaking down, as Jack fights an ongoing battle with his own internal demons. Synopsis Jackson Maine, a famous country singer privately battling an alcohol and drug addiction, plays a concert in California ("Black Eyes"). His main support is Bobby, his manager and significantly older half-brother. After the show, Jackson happens upon a drag bar where he witnesses a performance by Ally, a waitress and singer-songwriter ("La Vie en Rose"). Jackson is amazed by her talent; they spend the night speaking to each other, where Ally discloses to him the troubles she has faced in pursuing a professional music career. ".]] Jackson invites Ally to his next show. Despite her initial refusal she attends and, with Jackson's encouragement, sings on stage with him ("Shallow"). Jackson invites Ally to go on tour with him, and they slowly begin to form a romantic relationship ("Maybe It's Time"). One night, they begin to initiate sex, but Jackson passes out drunk. In Arizona, Ally and Jackson visit the ranch where Jackson grew up and where his father is buried, only to discover that Bobby sold the land. Angered at his betrayal, Jackson punches Bobby, who subsequently quits as his manager. Before doing so, Bobby reveals that he did try to inform Jackson about the sale, but the latter took no notice of it because he was constantly too inebriated. " on tour.]] While on tour ("Always Remember Us This Way") Ally meets Rez, a record producer who offers her a contract. While visibly bothered, Jackson supports her decision. Rez refocuses Ally away from country music and towards pop ("Heal Me"). Jackson misses one of Ally's performances after he passes out drunk in public; he recovers at the home of his friend Noodles, and later makes up with Ally. Afterwards, Jackson proposes to Ally with a ring made from a loop of guitar string, and they are married that same day. " on SNL.]] While Ally is performing on Saturday Night Live ("Why Did You Do That?"), Bobby reconciles with Jackson. Later, Jackson and Ally fight after he drunkenly voices his disapproval of Ally's new image and music, which was nominated for a Grammy Award. At the Grammys, a visibly intoxicated Jackson performs in a tribute to Roy Orbison, and Ally wins the Best New Artist award. When she goes up on stage to receive her award, Jackson follows her, where he wets himself and passes out. Ally's father Lorenzo berates Jackson and Ally helps him sober up. Jackson joins a drug rehabilitation program shortly thereafter. Jackson recovers in rehab, where he discloses to his counselor that he attempted suicide as a teenager. He tearfully apologizes to Ally for his behavior, and returns home. Ally wishes to bring Jackson to perform with her on the European leg of her tour; Rez refuses, prompting Ally to cancel the remainder of the tour so she can care for Jackson. "]] Rez later confronts Jackson, informing him of Ally's decision to cancel her tour and accusing him of holding Ally back. That evening, Ally lies to Jackson, and tells him that the label has cancelled her tour so she can focus on her sophomore album. Jackson promises that he will come to her concert that night, but after Ally leaves, he hangs himself in his garage. Ally becomes inconsolable after Jackson's death. She is visited by Bobby, who explains Jackson's death was his own fault and not hers. Ally takes a song that Jackson had written but never performed and decides to sing it at a tribute concert, where she introduces herself as Ally Maine ("I'll Never Love Again"). Production In January 2011, it was announced that Clint Eastwood was in talks to direct Beyoncé in a third remake of the 1937 film A Star Is Born; however, the project was delayed due to Beyoncé's pregnancy. In April 2012, writer Will Fetters told Collider.com that the script was very inspired by Kurt Cobain. Talks with Leonardo DiCaprio, Will Smith, and Christian Bale failed to cast them, while Tom Cruise was still in talks. On October 9, 2012, Beyoncé left the project, Johnny Depp also rejected and Bradley Cooper was in talks to star. Eastwood was interested in Esperanza Spalding to play the female role. On March 24, 2015, Warner Bros. announced that Cooper was in final talks to make his directorial debut with the film, and potentially to star with Beyoncé, who was in talks to rejoin. On August 16, 2016, it was reported that Gaga had been officially attached and the studio had green-lit the project to begin production early 2017. On November 9, 2016, it was reported that Ray Liotta was in talks to join the film in the role of the manager to Gaga's character which later went to Sam Elliott. On March 17, 2017, Elliott was added to the cast, with Andrew Dice Clay entering negotiations to play Lorenzo, the father of Gaga's character. In April 2017, Rafi Gavron, Michael Harney and Rebecca Field joined the cast of the film. Filming of the movie began on April 17, 2017. In May, Dave Chappelle was cast in the film. The filming ended on June 15, 2017. Some extra scenes including Gaga were also filmed on August 9, 2017 in between Gaga’s two performances at The Forum for the Joanne World Tour. Soundtrack Along with the movie, special soundtrack was released on October 5, 2018, under Interscope Records accompanying the movie. The soundtrack features 19 songs in a wide range of musical styles + 15 dialogue tracks for the experience of seeing the film. Gaga and Cooper collaborated on the soundtrack album with an assortment of country musicians, including Lukas Nelson, who also stars in the film as a member of Cooper's band. For the more pop-oriented songs on the soundtrack, Gaga teamed up with recurring collaborator DJ White Shadow. The soundtrack also includes contributions from Hillary Lindsey, Mark Ronson, Diane Warren, and Andrew Wyatt of Miike Snow. Gallery Promotional Posters ASIB teaser poster 001.jpg ASIB teaser poster 002.jpg ASIB poster 003.jpg ASIB IMAX poster 001.jpg|IMAX poster ASIB poster 004.jpg|Dolby poster ASIB character poster Ally 001.jpg|Lady Gaga as Ally ASIB character poster Jackson 001.jpg|Bradley Cooper as Jackson ASIB logo.png|Title treatment *Photography by Peter Lindbergh and Neal Preston. International Posters ASIB UK teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Belgium teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Brazil teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Brazil poster 002.jpg ASIB Brazil character poster Ally 001.jpg ASIB Brazil character poster Jackson 001.jpg ASIB Bulgaria poster 001.jpg| ASIB Croatia poster 001.jpg| ASIB China teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Czech teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Estonia character poster Ally 001.jpg| ASIB Estonia teaser poster 001.jpg ASIB Georgia poster 001.jpg| ASIB Greece teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Hungary teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Israel teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Italy teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Japan poster 001.jpg| ASIB Japan poster 002.jpg ASIB Japan character poster Ally 001.jpg ASIB Japan character poster Jackson 001.jpg ASIB Japan Ally logo.png ASIB Poland teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Portugal teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Romania teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Russia teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB South Korea teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Spain teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Spain character poster Ally 001.jpg ASIB Thailand teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Thailand character poster Ally 001.jpg ASIB Turkey teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Ukraine teaser poster 001.jpg| For Your Consideration Posters ASIB FYC Poster 001.jpg ASIB FYC Poster 002.jpg ASIB FYC Poster 003.jpg ASIB FYC Poster 004.jpg ASIB FYC Poster 005.jpg Promo Photoshoot 5-5-17 Peter Lindbergh 043.jpg 5-5-17 Peter Lindbergh 013.jpg 5-5-17 Peter Lindbergh 007.jpg 5-5-17 Peter Lindbergh 041.jpg 5-5-17 Peter Lindbergh 036.jpg 5-5-17 Peter Lindbergh 003.jpg :Full shoot at photographer Peter Lindbergh's page. Promotional Images 4-29-17 Neal Preston 001.jpg 4-29-17 Neal Preston 002.jpg 4-24-17 Clay Enos 001.jpg 4-24-17 Clay Enos 002.jpg 4-25-17 Clay Enos 001.jpg 5-3-17 Clay Enos 002.jpg ASIB Still 017.jpg 5-3-17 Clay Enos 004.jpg 4-7-17 Neal Preston 001.jpg 5-3-17 Clay Enos 001.jpg|"Shallow" ASIB Still 016.jpg 5-5-17 Peter Lindbergh 001.jpg 5-5-17 Peter Lindbergh 031.jpg 5-5-17 Peter Lindbergh 011.jpg 5-5-17 Peter Lindbergh 026.jpg 5-5-17 Peter Lindbergh 017.jpg 5-5-17 Peter Lindbergh 018.jpg 5-5-17 Peter Lindbergh 019.jpg 5-5-17 Peter Lindbergh 033.jpg 4-19-17 Neal Preston 001.jpg|"Always Remember Us This Way" 4-0-17 Neal Preston 001.jpg ASIB Still 014.jpg|"Look What I Found" 4-17-17 Neal Preston 001.jpg 5-0-17 Neal Preston 001.jpg 5-0-17 Neal Preston 002.jpg 5-2-17 Clay Enos 001.jpg 5-1-17 Clay Enos 001.jpg 5-3-17 Clay Enos 003.jpg 0-0-17 Neal Preston 001.jpeg 6-8-17 Clay Enos 001.jpg|"I'll Never Love Again" 5-8-17 Clay Enos 001.jpg|Behind the Scenes 4-20-17 Clay Enos 001.jpg 4-20-17 Clay Enos 002.jpg 5-3-17 Clay Enos 006.jpg 5-3-17 Clay Enos 005.jpg 5-3-17 Clay Enos 007.jpg 5-3-17 Clay Enos 008.jpg 5-3-17 Clay Enos 009.jpg 0-0-17 Clay Enos 001.jpg 4-18-17 Neal Preston 001.jpg 5-9-17 Clay Enos 001.jpg 5-19-17 Clay Enos 001.jpg :Photography by Neal Preston, Clay Enos and Peter Lindbergh. Videos File:A Star Is Born - Trailer 1 File:Shallow File:Always Remember Us This Way File:Look What I Found File:I'll Never Love Again File:A Star Is Born - Songwriter File:A Star Is Born - One Reason File:A Star Is Born - 12 Notes File:A Star Is Born - A Way Out File:A Star Is Born - Finding Ally’s Voice File:A Star Is Born - Finding Jackson’s Voice Release A Star Is Born had its world premiere at the Venice Film Festival on August 31, 2018. It also screened at the Toronto International Film Festival, the San Sebastián International Film Festival, and the Zurich Film Festival in September 2018. The film was theatrically released in the United States on October 5, 2018, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, after initially having been set for September 28, 2018, and May 18, 2018, releases. Home media Table *Special features **Jam Sessions and Rarities: "Baby What You Want Me To Do", "Midnight Special" and "Is That Alright?". **The Road to Stardom: Making A Star is Born **Music Videos: "Shallow", "Always Remember Us This Way", "Look What I Found" and "I'll Never Love Again". *Target Exclusive Packaging and Bonus Feature: **A STAR IS BORN: Back Stage Pass. **Bonus feature includes 20 minutes of bonus content which follows the cast and crew as they performing live at Coachella, The Greek Theatre, The Forum and The Shrine Auditorium. ASIB Digital Download artwork.png|Digital Download artwork ASIB DVD artwork 001.jpg|DVD artwork ASIB DVD artwork 002.jpg ASIB Special Edition DVD 001.jpg|Special Edition DVD ASIB Special Edition DVD 002.jpg ASIB Blu-ray artwork 001.jpg|Blu-ray artwork ASIB Blu-ray artwork 002.jpg ASIB 4k artwork 001.jpg|4k artwork ASIB 4k artwork 002.jpg ASIB SteelBook artwork 001.jpg|SteelBook artwork ASIB SteelBook artwork 002.jpg ASIB SteelBook artwork 003.jpg ASIB SteelBook artwork 004.jpg ASIB Target Exclusive artwork.jpg|Target Exclusive artwork ASIB Walmart Edition DVD 001.jpg|Walmart Exclusive artwork ASIB Walmart Edition DVD 002.jpg Links *Official website *IMDb *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram Category:Filmography